bardslibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Desideratist and Iceygrave (Excerpts from Henryx and Chisisi's wedding)
Desideratist :Desi has arrived on the arm of her good friend Jersey Rocket, but he is not the man she is hoping to see here. She anxiously looks around the room, nervously touching her belt pouch, as if to reassure herself that some precious object still remains there. :Desi looks down to check that her new gown hangs nicely. She had originally thought that red velvet would be a bit too strong a colour, but she'd looked in the mirror that morning and thought it suited her very well. She'd just finished the gold embroidery the night before, by candlelight, and was keen to look her best... :She wonders if something has happened to him. She had been left with the impression in Worcester that he couldn't wait to see her again... but... perhaps something else had delayed him? She began to worry. Perhaps he had been waylaid by bandits on the road? She paces up and down. :"He'll be here soon... I'm sure of it. I'm sure. I can count on this one. He'll come." Iceygrave :Arriving late had been an unavoidable no matter how quickly I had sought to reach this place. Duty had called and I had to answer no matter what the consequences. :My eyes carefully search for her. The hall is busy. My gaze is drawn instantly to a place as though I already knew she was there; the beautiful figure in a red dress. My mouth widens into a grin. Why is my heart racing as though I just ran here? :Looking down at myself I see that my jacket needs a quick adjustment. I am wearing the same garb as a week ago, washed in the river closeby. So many here probably have special clothes made for this wonderful event. I feel slightly awkward and out of place. If not for her I would not be here. In so many ways. :What is she thinking? Feeling? Now that she sees me in full light will she be repulsed? Has she decided that all of this was a bad idea? Is the handsome man she stands with important to her? Did they lure me here to laugh in my face, or worse...? :Taking a deep breath, I place my hand upon the hilt of my sword and walk across the floor towards her. Desideratist :Desi looks over Jersey Rocket's shoulder, seeing Julien walking calmly up to her. He's here... in the long coat he was wearing in Worcester, that suits him so well. Smiling with relief, she extends her hand. :"Sir Julien. A man of your word. So we shall have our talk, then? Jersey, this is Sir Julien, a Frenchman I met recently. He may have the makings of a Knight of the Realm, I think." Iceygrave :I find myself so easily reaching out and taking her hand. Her fingers are cold. I wrap them in my own. I look into her eyes, seeing them sparkle, and the nervousness in me vanishes. I am a swordsman and veteran of many bloody battles - why does this woman make me feel so out of sorts? With everything I have seen I had though myself immune. :"I think it would be best if we were to have that particular conversation in private." :I snatch my gaze away from hers, turning and facing the man who stands with her. "Jersey Rocket? This is an unusual name." I hold my free hand out to shake his while taking his measure. "I am honoured to meet you." Desideratist :The fact that he reaches for her hand to hold it instead of merely to kiss it or shake it, pleases her greatly... she watches for Jersey's reaction, knowing that he is protective of his friends. But she feels someone like Sir Julien will pass muster. :"Of course. If such things are privy. I am sure we can arrange a little time when we can speak out of earshot, although for reasons of politeness and the fact that I am not chaperoned, perhaps we should not stray too far." :She thinks to herself... "It must be about his identity. I still haven't been able to find out anything about his past..." Jersey Rocket ::Desideratist wrote: "Sir Julien. A man of your word. So we shall have our talk, then? Jersey, this is Sir Julien, a Frenchman I met recently. He may have the makings of a Knight of the Realm, I think." :Jersey Rocket takes a step sideways, forming a triangle between them, and looks this man over, 'Sir Julien?' the name does ring a bell, but he can't quite place it. 'I wonder where you hail from Sir Julien?' Rocket's been to France himself before, and though he wouldn't know much about it's environs, he may recall a familiar name or two. ::SirJulienDelval wrote:I snatch my gaze away from hers, turning and facing the man who stands with her. "Jersey Rocket? This is an unusual name." I hold my free hand out to shake his while taking his measure. "I am honoured to meet you." :Returning the gesture firmly, he nods, and replies 'The pleasure's all mine really.' and opts to ignore the remark on the strangeness of his name just now. Desideratist :"Excuse me a moment... just need to powder my nose. You two gentlemen chat a moment, I will be right back." :Desi trots off, trusting Jersey to inspect her new gallant. She is still a little nervous, and the impartial opinion of a good friend would be welcome. Iceygrave :I watch her retreating back. "I am lucky to have met her." Turning to Jersey I smile widely, meeting his eyes. "I understand you may be cautious about me, Sir. I cannot say I blame you. The whole situation is... most strange. I did not seek this out. In fact it is most contrary to my nature. Someone so precious deserves to be protected. She is lucky to have a friend such as you. :"If you have questions then feel free to ask them. I will answer as I am most able. Although you must understand that some things the lady herself must hear first, if I am to divulge them at all." Jersey Rocket ::Desideratist wrote:Desi trots off, trusting Jersey to inspect her new gallant. She is still a little nervous, and the impartial opinion of a good friend would be welcome. :Only just a moment before he'd been considering slipping away himself, to “powder his nose”, but alas, he's abandoned here with naught but a drop in his glass, and the albeit amiable company of a stranger. ::SirJulienDelval wrote:I watch her retreating back. "I am lucky to have met her." Turning to Jersey I smile widely, meeting his eyes. "I understand you may be cautious about me, Sir. I cannot say I blame you..." :Jersey, his tongue in his cheek, doesn't at first reply. Has Rocket gone dumb? :Nay, he meets the man's gaze, and with a simple shrug he suggests 'Why don't you follow me? I need to freshen my glass.' and strides toward the counter where the liquor is kept. 'Barkeep, let's have some of the baddest whiskey you've got back there now,' he insists, and while the keeper does position the glass in front of him he goes on 'Sir? You'll oblige me, and have a glass too?' speaking, of course, toward Julien. Before the keep may protest Rocket's pinched the square ceramic bottle, and pours two of the most liberal drinks one could in highball glasses such as these were. The liquor is dark, practically black, and it's aroma arrests the faint of heart's smelling sense. ::SirJulienDelval wrote:"If you have questions then feel free to ask them. I will answer as I am most able. Although you must understand that some things the lady herself must hear first, if I am to divulge them at all." :He nudges the glass toward his company, considering what sort of questions the man might expect him to ask then, so... asking the most obvious, and watching the tone of his voice carefully (he doesn't want to intimidate the man after all) he asks straightforwardly, 'Sir Julien, Desi referred to you as a frenchman, how long have you been arrived in England, if i may ask, and has she treated you as kindly as she has me?' Iceygrave ::Jersey Rocket wrote:'Sir Julien, Desi referred to you as a frenchman, how long have you been arrived in England, if i may ask, and has she treated you as kindly as she has me?' :I smile and pick up the glass. Breathe deeply of the liquor within. It warms the back of my nose and the top of my tongue. My eyes begin to water and I start to cough. :"I must apologise, sir. I am not accustomed to such strong spirits. I mostly partake of wine. I am trying to develop a love for this firewater but it will take me some time." I sip the liquid and feel it burn its way down. It feels good. "My arrival in England was about six months ago. Not more than eight. Most unfortunately I do not quite remember the time. :"The lady Desi has been pure welcome itself. She has been warm and friendly." I smile and gesture to my drink. "If you think of the warmth that this whiskey inside yourself, it is nothing compared to the warmth that I feel for the good lady. Although I do not know her more than a few dances and an exchanged note or two I feel a connection with her. How do you know her, sir? Do you think she could settle for one as low as I?" Jersey Rocket ::SirJulienDelval wrote:I smile and pick up the glass. Breathe deeply of the liquor within. It warms the back of my nose and the top of my tongue. My eyes begin to water and I start to cough. '' :"I must apologise, sir. I am not accustomed to such strong spirits. I mostly partake of wine. I am trying to develop a love for this firewater but it will take me some time." I sip the liquid and feel it burn its way down. It feels good. :Jersey Rocket smiles, congenially, really, at Sir Julien's reaction to the strong, black mash. There be no better way to gauge a man's character then to fill his head with whiskey. Taking a pull from his glass, Rocket finishes his entire contents quickly, and without pause. Jah, that's a nice, warm feeling in his belly, curing whatever may have ailed him this cold winter eve, and leaving a fire stoked below. ::''SirJulienDelval wrote:"The lady Desi has been pure welcome itself. She has been warm and friendly." I smile and gesture to my drink. "If you think of the warmth that this whiskey inside yourself, it is nothing compared to the warmth that I feel for the good lady." :Cherishing that lively feeling now in his belly, Jersey listens politely, pouring another drop for himself, and nodding his head in affirmation. This last remark bodes very well with him, he's impressed with the gentleman's candor, and straightforwardness. ::SirJulienDelval wrote:"Although I do not know her more than a few dances and an exchanged note or two I feel a connection with her. How do you know her, sir? Do you think she could settle for one as low as I?" :He urges Julien to drink more, having produced already a second for himself. :'Well Sir Julien, i know the lady in more ways then one. O but before you leap to any conclusions, our relationship is one of brotherly, and sisterly love actually, philos i suspect you'd understand, of camaraderie. We know one another well in tavern conversation, in professional venue, and that of the road.' he frowns, thinking of the right words to explain, 'See? It were destiny, brought us together, Desideratist and i be kindred souls, with much the same purpose upon this earth as one another, and like the path of an arrow, ours do lie parallel. But O would you believe, we can have the worst rows, being inclined to disagree at times, arguing up a terrible storm, and lashing one another with our wrathful temper.' :Sighing, and resigning himself of finding the proper words, he shrugs and explains 'You know, i don't rightly believe your station in life, be it gentry, or peasant, has much bearing on your chances of developing some relationship with her, sir.' He takes another pull from his glass, once again emptying it's contents without pause. 'Would she settle for one as low as you, is that what you said? Well... would you believe the woman to be prejudiced, so much so she wouldn't keep company with one without nobility or title? I strongly urge you to reconsider then, that conclusion, i myself am not adorned with title, nor nobility. It be based entirely upon your character, your moral fiber she deem you worthy of her attentions Sir Julien.' as if to emphasize the last point, he nods exaggeratedly. :'I've another question,' he says suddenly, pouring a third glass, and still urging you to drink more yourself, 'What of your family Sir Julien, surely you have one or two kin, no?' Iceygrave :Taking another mouthful of whiskey, and noting how it is easier now that my taste has been numbed, I answer. "My family is a goodly one, if poor. I am very proud of them. My mother was a herbalist. She sold cures and advice on the markets of Reims while I was young." I smile in remembrance. "My room was always scented with mint no matter how hard the times were. :"My father I never knew. Mother never talked about him. Aside from that, I have three brothers. I have not seen then in a long while." I stare away into space, remembering growing up. Running through the markets. Picking herbs with Mother. Serving in the church of Jah on Sundays and Thursdays. :"No other family that I know of." Jersey Rocket ::SirJulienDelval wrote:Serving in the church of Jah on Sundays and Thursdays. :Jersey Rocket nods, having not had the opportunity as a youth to seek out Jah, 'It is good, that you know the maker, i respect a Jah-fearing individual, it's too often i meet folk who believe in nothing greater then themself, and the very idea of Jah is proof enough for me he/she exists. What might have spurred such an idea so grand to begin with, an all powerful, all seeing, ominiscent figure above us, had he not first revealed himself to man, through his vessel, the prophet, Aristotle?' He listens as Julien goes on to explain :SirJulienDelval wrote:"No other family that I know of." :'Ahh, very well.' he replies, satisfied with Julien's report. :'And your endeavors sir? What manner of work do you pursue? How do you go about making a wage?' Iceygrave ::Jersey Rocket wrote:What might have spurred such an idea so grand to begin with, an all powerful, all seeing, ominiscent figure above us, had he not first revealed himself to man, through his vessel, the prophet, Aristotle?" :"Certainly. for Jah to reveal Himself to us thus is a sign to us all. For a God to be manifest is to inspire those who would follow him. I both fear and respect Jah as is only fit." ::Jersey Rocket wrote:'And your endeavors sir? What manner of work do you pursue? How do you go about making a wage?'"' :"Ah. There was a time when I would hire myself out to the highest bidder to earn a crust of bread. Now I have learned to be more discerning, though it causes me more suffering. I am a wanderer. I will work in mines and such and sell small weavings where possible. My sword, " I place my hand upon it, "belongs to the god alone, and I hope it does his work in a fitting manner. I suspect that only at the end of my life shall I know the answer to that." I stare into the bottom of my whiskey glass, noting the way that the light appears to reflect from the surface. I realise that I am swaying slightly from the strong drink. I stroke the hilt of my sword but it does not warm me like her fingers. '''Desideratist' :Desi sweeps back into the reception. She watches Jersey and Julien talking for a moment. They seem to be conversing intently; on meeting Julien she had thought that he and Jersey would get along well, and is pleased to see that this appears to be the case. Both adept at sparring with words, as she likes to think she herself is... :"Ah, nice to see you both getting on well. Sir, you should not let Jersey have you drink too much of that stuff, or your dancing will suffer. :So, Jersey, you going to escort me for a couple of dances? Or will you let your new acquaintance take first turn? I warn you, he may well not relinquish the honour once he has me in his grasp." Basel :Basel enters, embarrassed at having missed the wedding. The distance between Plymouth and Marlborough was no excuse. And yet, he could not completely blame himself, as the circumstances left him no choice. His clothes were nothing special, yet somewhat fancy. Yet he is not the surprising thing about Basel. Atop his right shoulder is a small, jet black bird. Upon not immediately recognizing anyone, he goes into a corner. Taking the bird into his hand, he makes sure no one is looking then whispers to it, "Find Squire Rocket." The bird flies off, unnoticed, and Basel slowly follows its path. After a minute or so, it comes whizzing by, then slows down and goes straight to Jersey. Upon reaching him, it goes off to feed, knowing its master won't get lost that night. :Basel approaches Jersey, Desi, and the other man. From what he heard, he figured that the man was Desi's date. He walks in saying, "Oh, I don't know, Desi. I haven't seen your dancing, but perhaps he'll be happy to pass the honor on." Jersey Rocket :Jersey Rocket smiles, at the sudden interruptions, Desi here, a flury of black feathers there, a bronze, and familiar face arriving near, he noticed sometime during his conversations with Julien his knees had become weak, and he'd been lending his weight against the counter a little awkwardly. 'Wow,' he muttered aloud, yet to himself 'THAT'S some black liquor.' :Laughing good naturedly he become animated suddenly, lending Desi an affectionate squeeze about her hips, and welcoming Squire Basel, 'Welcome man!' he shouted a little loudly, turning a few heads in the process. :'I have a suggestion then,' he proposed, 'let's all stretch our legs upon the dancing floor.' Desideratist ::Jersey Rocket wrote:Laughing good naturedly he become animated suddenly, lending Desi an affectionate squeeze about her hips, and welcoming Squire Basel, 'Welcome man!' he shouted a little loudly, turning a few heads in the process. '' :'I have a suggestion then,' he proposed, 'let's all stretch our legs upon the dancing floor.' :Desi giggles at the squeeze; Jersey's obviously getting a little... lubricated. It wouldn't be a proper wedding reception without at least one of the guests getting drunk and making a fool of themselves! :"Alright then Jersey, let's show 'em how it's done..." :She calls over her shoulder to Basel as she is manoeuvred onto the dance floor... :"You too, Basel! Mark my dance card and I'll dance with you... if these two merry lads let me!" '''Basel' :"Mayhaps a four-way dance? I know an' old Spaniard jig for 4. No matter if I don't remember it, let's dance til' the world ends!" Basel says, obviously showing his drinking was already done as he entered. Desideratist :"Oh my, I could probably remember a Cumberland Square Eight if I tried... there should be dancing to honour a new bride and groom. Either that or synchronised drunken falling over, which isn't all that different." :Desi giggles at all the attention, winks at Julien and mouths "We will have that chat tonight, I promise!" Iceygrave :I look at Jersey swaying slightly and his sudden animation. It gives me hope. Despite sipping my whiskey I am starting to feel more than a little inebriated myself. As the others talk I quickly down a pitcher of water from a nearby table. Although not yet drunk I would certainly like to clear my head a little. The noise and revelry around me is starting to make me slightly nervous. I wish I had brought my helm with me now rather than leaving it back at the inn. :I glance at Desi and she mouths something to me. She says something about "Painting the pork baiter"? I've never been any use at lip reading though. I should probably tell her that some time. I cross my eyes at her but she probably figures that it is just the alcohol. :At the mention of the dance I follow the three out onto the floor. The music of a violin reminds me of somewhere, a long time ago. I clap my arms around the other two men's shoulders, pulling them close. "Certainly, lady and gentlemen, I am ready for anything." I top it all with a silly grin. Desideratist :Desi sways, being pulled about as she is by men much taller and drunker than she is. Why do men always drink when they're nervous?! However, the good thing is that it usually means that two who have started out the evening eyeing each other like cats over a fence, will end the evening as if they have been best friends since childhood... Wink :And so, with Jersey one side, Basel the other and Julien opposite, she attempts to shepherd the three drinkers into some semblance of a square dance, wishing she had her sheepdogs to assist. :"Left... no, YOUR LEFT! Ow!" :This directed to someone who has trodden quite heavily on her foot... but of all the dances she could be doing, this is one of the most fun! :Perhaps the little chat may have to wait until he is a bit sobered. Well, she won't be leaving for Coventry until the morning., and he may escort her a way. Perhaps it would be better to talk on the road, when he has slept it off. Iceygrave :I wince as I step on Desi's foot. I hope that I did not break anything, but I notice she is dancing far better than I am so I fancy not. I will apologise for that later. Lucky I have learned how to massage over my years. A very useful trait for a soldier. Now, gauche... Desideratist :Desi smirks at Jersey... :"Well, you're the one that poured the firewater into the mix!" Laughing :The four-headed dancing monster lurches around some more, bumping into couples, giggling and apologising. Some sort of country dance appears to be being attempted, but in all the confusion about which country's dance it is they are dancing, there is much bumping into one another. Desi is dancing the lady's steps, and thinks that all three gentlemen are trying to dance the man's steps, which is causing some additional problems... :The music ends, and Desi applauds heartily... :"Bravo! To the musicians and my three dancing partners! Most fun I've had in a long time!" Iceygrave :I clap both of the men on the back, laughing heartily. Caught in the midst of the moment I throw both of my arms around Desi and give her a hug. I am gentle about it but perharps possibly a mite overly long. The scent of her hair tickles my nostrils and I breathe deeply, taking it in. :Looking down at her I wink and try to look innocent, attempting to gauge her reaction to my sudden movement. Desideratist :Desi enjoys the hug... she shall have to get this lad drunk more often, if it makes him lose a little of the formality he seems to affect when he's with her. He seems to sigh, but then winks and smiles at her... she wonders what that means... wrapping her arms around his back, she says: :"Well now, this is a different dance. You shall have to be a bit more careful with the steps. This dance may take you into the lion's den, you know. Are ye sober enough for that talk about the past and the future, or would you rather wait for another time?" Iceygrave :"I see. Grave matters raise their head once more." I rest my cheek as the band strike up a slow tune. "Maybe just one more night of anonymity... but no." I kiss the top of her head where my lips rest. "Let us have this one final dance and then walk outside? One more dance before I tell it all..." :I clasp her hand and feel her heartbeart pulsing. Lose myself to it for just a short while more. Desideratist :She nods, and relaxes into his arms for the dance. She is interested to hear what he has to say, but to be honest it doesn't matter. She prides herself on being a good judge of character, and he will do. He will definitely do. :But it is good to have one last moment of ignorance, before the "grave matters" are revealed, as he puts it. Her future plans have changed, and she is not entirely sure he will like them. But then again, perhaps he will. Iceygrave :The dance comes to an end. Too soon. "Would that it could have lasted forever," I whisper. I allow myself, briefly, to brush my lips against hers. I feel hot and dizzy, my heart pounding. :Moving softly I switch from holding her close to meshing our fingers. The crowd around us is waiting for the next song, whereas for myself and Desi it is time to be alone for a while. It is time to reveal all. :Looking deep into her eyes, where I was trapped from the very first time I met her, I smile tenderly. "Come. walk with me a short while. Let us go outside, as I do not want everyone to hear what I must tell you. You have my heart. Now can you handle my soul?" Desideratist :Desi nods, and gestures to the open door. As they walk out into the autumn evening, she looks up at the moon and wonders what this turning point in her life will bring...nestling close to Julien in the cold air, she brings a ring out of her pouch, twined about with locks of hair. Guiding him to a tree, she sits with her back to the trunk, and sets the ring down in front of them. :"So then. Here is a symbol of what is at stake. Back in Worcestershire you gave me this back, twined with a piece of yourself, charging me that I should not give it back to you until I had heard all you had to say about yourself. See, I have put a piece of myself in as well. I have called your bet, as the card players of the Kingdom would have it. So now, we should talk." Iceygrave :I remain standing. I look from her face, to the ring, and back again. Drawing a deep breath I puff it out with my cheeks. My hands are clammy. I cannot bring myself to go close. If she accepts me then I will be allowed to touch her once more. :I circle her wondering whether she can cope with the revelation I am about to make. I am nervous, my mouth dry. My boots crunch in the leaf waste. I breathe deeply of the scents of the night air. :"How do you judge a man? By his words, or his deeds? By his allegiances or the actions he has taken in pursuit of his beliefs? Is it better to remain true to what one believes or to give in to the established order?" Desideratist :"Hmm. With things as they have been in the Kingdom recently, I have had much chance to ponder this very matter. :Words can be deeds. If someone is alone, or sad, all you need to do is speak a few words of comfort to them and you have done a mighty deed. But too often, words are as nothing. Too often councils and parliaments debate endlessly, thinking that this equates to having "done something". But all they have done is talk... :Allegiances are again, just words. I have seen with mine own eyes people take oath, mouthing the words without even thinking on what they mean, only to break their oath soon after. However, allegiance to a group that thinks as you do, a group that can help you achieve that which you hold dear, makes your tasks much easier. :As to your last question, I have often said "It is better to light a candle than curse the darkness". Recently I left Stafford to go to war. Jersey Rocket, whom you have just met; he and I, plus a few others, left Coventry, left our homes, because we felt strongly about what happened to Chester. We were accused of stirring trouble, but it was something we felt we must do, or be cowards in our own minds. Now... I need to go back to Stafford, to Birmingham, to light a candle in the midst of those that lie hidden by the shadows of the night. I fear it, but I will not leave Stafford in darkness while I still have light in me. :So then, I value words, but I value deeds more. I cherish my allegiances, but if my allies went down a path against my beliefs, I would not follow them. And I would remain true to those beliefs, no matter who stood in my way; I have already done so. :I am not afraid to change my mind, if the truth is shown to me and I consider it a better truth than the one I had held. I do not mind if someone holds another truth, if they respect me for mine. But truth is not something to be changed on a whim, without careful consideration. :So, the greatest joy for me are deeds that come from words, beliefs that give one good allies, and an established order that is true to my beliefs." Iceygrave ::Quote:Allegiances are again, just words. :I nod, running my hand back through my hair. It comes away wet with the dye I have been using. I sigh. It will be white again soon enough. The shock did this to me. "I was a willing servant of the King of France. I have been guard, trusted ally, mercenary. I have fought on the side of a man to protect him one day, then driven a sword into him the next. All this before I learned the value of honour; that it can be your friend even if you are alone." ::Quote:"It is better to light a candle than curse the darkness" :"I have held a knife to the throat of the leader of the Wolves. I slaughtered a corrupt Welsh prince and returned good men to their families. I prevented the burning of Chester castle during the raid there. I have fought corruption where I have seen it. I have played cards with an old travelling man and given him all of my money." :I step lightly closer to Desi, my hands held out in front of me. :"Yet some would call me evil for this. I am wanted by none and yet many would gratefully see me dead. I have travelled into the darkest parts of the human soul and tried desperately to bring a small light there. Some would say that the darkness has surrounded me. Filled me. That I have become it. Yet, possibly, you can see further than that? That might, and power, and position, does not make right? That the established order is not necessarily correct simply by virtue of being established?" Desideratist :Desi looks up, and after some consideration, she finally speaks. :"I have seen many things recently. I have seen votes thrown away by a rampaging army. I have seen people disagree just for the fun of disagreement. I have seen people in power order things, giving no reason other than they have ordered it. I have seen people in positions of trust use those positions to elevate themselves. I have seen people ignore the hurts of others because they, in their own county, are well and good. I myself have been patronised, mistrusted and scorned. So there are many in the Kingdom far more wicked than you or I, and many of them have title and power. Yet there are those who are mere peasants who have more honour in them. Hopefully they will be given power, title, and things will become balanced. :I followed the orders of my leaders in the English Army because I respected the orders that were given. If I did not believe in them, I would have left. I suppose that is why I joined a knighthood, rather than an army. I prefer to swear oath and make my own mind up about how to achieve those aims, than to blindly follow an order. :Courtship is the same, for me. I would not have a man who blindly followed me like a puppy, fulfilling my every whim purely because I asked it. I would rather have one who does what I ask because he agrees with me. It would be my hope that such a man would trust that what I ask is right, because he knew that I would not ask it if it wasn't. It would have to be built on respect and trust. :She sighs, thinks a moment, and adds: :I have been asked to return to Stafford, to run on a pro-democracy council. There are none on that council from Birmingham, so I have offered to move there. Into the lion's den. There are those there who will not welcome my arrival, or that of those with me. I have also just found out that two of my friends who live there are moving to Cumberland. Therefore, my path will be difficult. Any man who is at my side will doubtless be a target also. :If you come to Birmingham with me, you must understand this. I would not have you follow me there just because I ask it. I would have you follow me because you care about me and what I do there. I will do what I feel is right, even if it means I am alone. But I hope that you will be with me, because you feel it is right too." :Leaning upwards, she reaches her hands up to his, but does not take them. :"Your choice. " Iceygrave ::Quote:I would not have a man who blindly followed me like a puppy, fulfilling my every whim purely because I asked it. :My lips thin. I laugh. "I am not a puppy and will never be. You could compare me to the hunting dog. I am honorable at your side but I will always retain that spark of wildness, the soul of the wolf." ::Quote:Any man who is at my side will doubtless be a target also. :"I am accustomed to being a target. I am marked by at least two men. They would see me dead and yet I relish it. One believes me already buried. The other knows that I am not and will chase me until the end of his days. I know how to stand my ground. No-one will chase me out." ::Quote:Leaning upwards, she reaches her hands up to his, but does not take them. "Your choice. " :I take her hands and hold them. They are cold and I seek to warm them instinctively. We are so alike, she and I, and yet so different. I close my eyes. Can she accept? My nerves cause my hands to shake around hers. Then I collect myself. Either she will or she will not. The night around me feels comfortable, settling like a mantle on my shoulders. I hear a cry in the distance. My eyes open wide. :I lean forwards and brush the hair from her cheek. My lips place a small kiss on her earlobe. I dare, briefly, to believe that she can love me for who I am. :The words emerge as barely a whisper. "My real name is Sir Julien Delval... Although until recently in this country I was know as..." Desideratist :Desi's eyes widen. She nearly pulls away from him. But her hands stay in his. :"So. A Wolf. :Ah me. Well, I shall speak from the heart. My heart is won. I would still love you no matter what you had just said. But I don't know what my friends will say, my family. You have an official pardon from Chester, and I had always believed that your group had been ill used by the NNGO. But this will be used against us, mark me. Here is me, loyal to King and Regent, Yeoman of the Knights of the Realm, consorting with one of the Wolves of Sherwood, a man whose name is known to me only because he was one of those to have taken part in the attack on Chester?! Seen taking a sword to their elected Duke, no less! :So what now? I do not think I can just up and join the Wolves of Sherwood. And I doubt you will leave them because of me. But there are many kinds of wolf. Are you bandit or mercenary? You have had more chance to think on our future than I. What do you see in it?" Iceygrave ::Quote:My heart is won. I would still love you no matter what you had just said. :My eyes widen. "That is... unexpected." I take her face into my hands and, with real passion for the first time, kiss her deeply on the lips. I feel the warmth of her breath as I draw away. I blink. Blue eyes against green. Green against blue. I entwine my fingers with hers and sit, pulling her close into an embrace. :"You cannot know how those words make me feel." Laughter rocks my body. Where once was cold and ice is now warmed by her. The biting chill that reaches into the depths of my soul even on the warmest of summer days is banished, for now, by this one. I look within and find that the darkness remains. This sobers me, reminding me of death. "I hold no love for the Duke Bloodstone. Though he is returned to us I find him a cold and intractable man of Jah. He speaks of Gods but knows little of their real meaning, their passion." :"My future... I had not thought of a future. By this I mean I did not have one until just now. My future is with you for as long as you can stand me. Your friends will not understand. Jersey Rocket must despise those such as I. :"I would not ask you to become a wolf, I will not say that I will leave. A wolf does not have to be with a wolf. There is no such stipulation. My role within the Wolves... is to be of use." I blink, looking down at her. "You must understand that my duties are not always pleasant, or clear. That my path is not easy. I have been dealt cards to play with and I must finish the game." :My eyes settle on the object on the ground. "So what of the ring, my dear?" Desideratist :Desi is shaking; his kiss is full of joy and passion, and it fires her. As it finishes, and he holds her, she puts her head on his shoulder and pauses to think. Can she tame this wolf? She thinks not. It doesn't matter to her any more. Everything she has said to him tonight was from her heart and soul. :"Who knows what will happen? We can merely be true to ourselves, and hope. Perhaps it will end up with you and I against the world, you hiding from those I once called friend, and me hiding from yours... It may well be a mysterious, "icey" grave for both of us. :Well, as I have said, I do not blindly follow allegiances. Jersey... I don't know what he will say. As he said to you earlier, he and I argue sometimes. We don't see eye to eye, and yet we are still good friends. He says what he thinks, does what he feels is right, and he gives me the honour of similar treatment. He and you are not so different. You serve different masters. I know little of the Wolves, other than to avoid the roads they haunt. I need to find out more. :Jersey doesn't need to know yet. No-one does. Let everyone get to know you as I have done. Perhaps then they will understand. :The ring? Take it, my dragon, and when you are ordered to do some task, look down at it on your finger and think of me. Perhaps it will give you pause. Perhaps it will make you do things differently. As long as the thought of me makes you do what is in your heart, what you think is best, I will be content." :She turns to him, hand on his chest, and kisses him back, more gently than he had kissed her, more seductive than passionate. Then she stands, and nods to the doorway. :"We should go back, before we are missed." Iceygrave :His eyes open wide as she kisses him, and he smiles softly when their lips part. The ring fits easily onto his index finger. It sits nestled against his skin with the two locks of hair wound around it. Looking at it in the light cast through a window he knows it will always remind him of their two hearts bound together. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? For tonight, no-one knows. When they step back inside he will be simply Sir Julien Delval. His darkest secrets will be hidden. :As they step into the light he sweeps her off her feet, laughing happily, and then grabs her hands. "Let us go and dance!" He runs into the building, his joy removing his darker twin. Desideratist :She giggles as he lifts her off the ground a moment... The last man to do so was a Knight of the Realm. How things have changed. She knows that the future will see her skirting the border between light and darkness. But she will do what she feels best. Her only worry is, what if he has some task to do that goes against her principles? Would she keep silent, to protect him, or tell, to protect herself? :Looking at the joy in his face, she knows she has made the right decision. It is love, indeed. But they will not have as easy a time as these other four lovers whose weddings they have attended this month. But for tonight, they shall dance... Category:Work in Progress